


The Waiting Game

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Kiibo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Ouma Kokichi hates this game with a burning passion.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really short and random for my friend "mae x~x" from the Kiibouma amino I'm in. Sorry if it's not that good, but I wanted to publish this as soon as possible! Hope this cheers you up a little too!

“Now?”

_ “Not yet.” _

“How about now?”

_ “No.” _

“...Now?”

_ “Stop asking after every 5 seconds, Kokichi. I’ll be done soon.” _

“But I’m tired of waiting!!!” Ouma whined. “What’s taking you so long anyway?”

_ “Something came up, I have to fix this bug or else the company would be facing problems tomorrow.” _

“Fuck the company, Kiiboy! I’ve been waiting out here for hours!” Ouma indignantly stomped his foot, ignoring the glances of passersby.

_ “I own this company Kokichi. I can’t just ‘fuck it’ as I please, it doesn’t share the same luxury as you, unfortunately.” _

Ouma’s eyes widened, face heating up at the unexpected innuendo from the albino. “D-damn right it doesn’t! Anyways, how about now?”

_ “...You do know that if you keep asking me every minute, it’s doing nothing but further delay me?” _

Oh how Ouma wished he could chuck his phone at Kiibo right at this very moment. But instead of ruining a perfectly good phone, he ended the call with a flick of his finger. The dark haired male leaned his back against the company’s wall and stared up at the starry night.

“Today was supposed to be a special day! Why now of all times for some stupid bug to pop out?” he frowned, giving the ground a kick. “Kiiboy too. What’s his problem? There’s no way he could have forgotten right?”

Memories of his high school days had flashed in his mind. Among all of the fun memories he made back in high school, there was one in particular that stood out from the others. It was a memory so precious that he’d rather die than forget about it.

 

_ “I love you, Ouma-kun.” _

 

Ouma slumped against the wall and slowly sunk to his knees and buried his knees in them. “What’s with this? Why are you making me wait so long? Even though you were the one who said you loved me first...” He bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying in public. “Why are you being so distant lately, Kiibo…?”

He lost track of how much time had passed, but he flinched as soon as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Head still buried in his knees, he answered the call.

“Let’s go, Kokichi.”

Ouma’s eyes perked up when he heard the same words spoken through the phone come from not too far from him. Standing right in front of him was Kiibo, who already had a hand outstretched to help him stand.

The shorter male frowned as he accepted the offered hand. “You kept me waiting too long. I want a divorce.”

“A divorce?” Kiibo’s eyes widened. “...Ah...at least come with me before you sign the divorce papers?”

Ouma looked away with a pout as his significant other had laced their hands together. “Stupid. That was a lie just now.”

“A lie, huh. That’s a relief,” the albino smiled before tugging his love to a particular direction. “Let’s go.”

They strolled hand in hand in comfortable silence. Ouma wasn’t particularly paying attention as to where they’re going since he was far too busy thinking about how nice and warm Kiibo’s hands felt. So when his lover suddenly stopped walking, he finally noticed that he had been led to a rather quaint restaurant.

“What’s with this place?” Ouma quirked a brow.

“I recently heard of this place from Fujisaki-san, he said that the food is incredibly good and the atmosphere is soothing. I wanted to go to this place with you,” Kiibo smiled as he gave the door a little push.

Ouma’s eyes widened when he found that the restaurant was fairly empty except for what looks like the only table and two chair strategically placed in the middle of the entire restaurant, decorated with a lit candle and was that romantic music he hears in the background?

“Kazuichi told me that he personally knew the man running this place and asked if I could reserve the entire restaurant just for one night,” Kiibo explained as he pulled his lover’s seat for him. “However, some trouble came up with the preparations, so I had to stall you long enough for them to resolve the problem.”

Instead of taking his own seat, Kiibo held their still entwined hands and lovingly kissed Ouma’s knuckles. “Happy 1st Wedding Anniversary, Kokichi. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

Tears started streaming down Ouma’s cheeks, he was overwhelmed by the intense feelings burning in his chest. As soon as he realized that he was crying, Ouma hastily moved to wipe his eyes. “You better be! I-I had to wait for a long time you know?! You better make up for this!”

Kiibo moved to kiss his husband on the lips. “I’ll be sure to do my best. I’ll spoil you for as long as you want for tonight.”

_ ‘Ahh...I love him. I love him so much.’ _ Ouma thought as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into the kiss.

Maybe waiting isn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic ^^


End file.
